prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cure Guziczka
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cure Guziczka page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 09:47, February 18, 2013 no fanart please As per the rules no fanart pictures are allowed. The tumblr profiles you just uploaded are fanart and will be removed. Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 12:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ignoring warings I already warned you: NO FANART!(the cards thing) since you didn't read the rules and just ignored my previous waring you will receive a short ban. Shadowneko (talk) 14:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Again uploading fanart It seems you have been warned before for fanart, so i have banned you for 2 weeks. Next time please don't upload fanart. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 15:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) : Me and Shadow, have told you not to upload fanart, and why don't you understand it?! No Fanart in this wiki, i gave you a ban for a reason, not to upload anymore, but you still didn't listen, so i have given you a 3 week ban. ''"I love creampuffs, Cure Coco!" ''Cure Coco (talk) 14:52, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hej! Ja też jestem z Polski, i też kocham Pretty Cure! To niesamowite, że spotkałam tutaj kogoś z tego samego kraju co ja XD Zapomniałam się podpisać XD AliceLiddelPL How may times do we have to go over this? Me and my new partner CoCo have warned you like 100+ times. NO FANART! I'm in a good mood toady so you only got a short ban. PS: If you make a page like oh say an episode summary there better be on there otherwise I'll just delete it. Two pictures and a template does not a page make. Shadowneko (talk) 19:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) no collages, please Sorry, but shadowneko don't allow collages on the wiki, thanks The lover of the magical girls! Cure Juliominako! (talk) 11:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Fanart This might be like the 10th time which I, and Shadow have told you about fanart, and I am giving you a short ban, but please...again, we have warned you many times, and I don't want again fanart, if again, I'll have to ban you for a longer time. Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 03:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Did Coco get back to you? I'm always about at least during the day so get back to me if you need help k? I wasn't sure what you were on about. Shadowneko (talk) 20:24, November 27, 2013 (UTC) source please? I'm not sure who added the new cure names but this is one thing I wana have a source for. There have been too many fake cures the last 3 years or so for me to accept stuff without a toei source. Shadowneko (talk) 13:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) video games Hi I've been looking about and found that you posted a couple of covers for Pretty cure video games. Do you know anything about these? I was trying to make articles about the games but I don't know anything about them or read Japanese. Shadowneko (talk) 13:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) English Please Hi there please use English in this wiki. It's not a french, spanish, german etc wiki. (Japanese is allowed) I don't know what language did you use in EnEn, so you have to change it back yourself, thank you. Ruby999000 (talk) 11:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) duplicates Hi, why do you upload more Cure Dolls pic, while we already have them? We don't need thousands of them, for this time I am not banning you, but please don't do this again. Cure Coco (talk) 17:26, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi!What is your name? please uses the templates This has become a mess for me. Instead of adding the categories "stubs" or "song articles without lyrics" please use the templates and . thank you Shadowneko (talk) 13:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Episode pages without a summary Honestly episode 4 does not air until tomorrow and I don't like making those pages without a full summary. I guess I'll leave it for now but I really don't even consider it a stub without one. It sorta goes with "If you create a page be prepared to do the whole thing because no one will do it for you" Shadowneko (talk) 14:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Pretty Cure NS3 pictures? Hi. May I ask where did you find the NS3 pictures of the Cures like this one? RoseXinh (talk) 13:44, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I see. Thanks for telling me. RoseXinh (talk) 09:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I will. RoseXinh (talk) 10:03, March 23, 2014 (UTC) name the pictures please name the pictures not in numbers so its easy to search for them when adding to aricles your not the only one that did that but Walking on sunshine did that as well example cure heart smiles png not 1244344jj4kp.tumb Thanks (Lol-ionel! (talk) 23:41, March 31, 2014 (UTC)) it takes me awhile to notice sometimes You uploaded lots and lost of screenshots with JP text on them. This is against the rules because "all screenshots must be clean". Please read the rules and since I'm not sure I warned you about this before you won't be banned today. Shadowneko (talk) 13:57, April 8, 2014 (UTC) how many times do I have to type this warning? Again you made a page with absolutely no content. A rule around here is that "one sentence does not a page make. If you create something be prepared to write the whole thing because no one will do it for you". In the case of the character page all you'd have to do is to write a short history section on the character and I'll take it as a stub. If not I'm deleting that when I get home. Shadowneko (talk) 14:47, June 6, 2014 (UTC) cure tender fighting phantom where did you get this shot of cure tender fighting phantom is this from a extended preview of episode 22 will phantom revel maria as cure tender in episode 21 ? picture of tender and phantom fighitng (Lionel-Sama 22:09, June 22, 2014 (UTC)) vandals and page rollbacks Sorry for the rant but I've kinda had it. The front page was blank due to a vandal who tried to erase it and I shouldn't be the only one who knows how to rollback and undo changes!(this does not require admin rights!) Next time please find the page history and hit "rollback" or "undo" which should fix the page. Then come tell me about the idiot who thinks it's funny to kill wikis. Shadowneko (talk) 16:42, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Pictures Hello! I just want to say one thing. If you want upload a better version of picture, please in the next time upload a new version for the old picture, not to be repeated. Thank you :) CureLalka (talk) 11:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Question about The Legendary Pretty Cure's Hi I really like your picture you up loaded of Cure Empress, There's one thing I'm interested in, Is it possible to find the official artwork of the rest of the Legendary Pretty Cure's like Cure Priestess and Cure Magician? Here's my page for you to replie (http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Joseph_Barker) another admin possible your doing a super job adding pictures and Song and Vocal pictures and making pages your edits are over 3000 like walking on sunshine i think you deserve to be a admin i wrote like this on walking on sunshine's talk page and shadow saw it and need more help i hardly see cure Coco or Shadow on the wiki activity This Wiki lacks only few Admins I dont know who the founder is Re:Asking I didn't put her in Phantom Empire section, I just undid what you did because Cure Tender isn't a part of The HapCha Team. I guess before you placed Cure Tender in The Cures section, she was in the Phantom Empire section. CureHibiki (talk) 10:23, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thanks You're welcome^^ CureHibiki (talk) 09:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC) stop adding useless categorizes please "Sequels" is a subcategory of "series" so the category of "series" is not needed there. Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 13:49, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Do you know how many fanart warnings this makes? The wallpaper you just uploaded came from a fansite...I'm totally sure of it! This begs the question: How many fanart warnings do I have to give you before this rule gets through to you? I've just handed you a ban of about a month because you keep forgetting things. Now you can try to talk a few weeks off and I left your talk page open but I refuse to let you totally out of this because of how much my warnings get ignored. Shadowneko (talk) 20:07, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Re Oops. I didn't notice her in the corner. CureHibiki (talk) 11:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Haha. At least I'm not alone in that. Yumeta sure loves to play hide and seek :D CureHibiki (talk) 11:27, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm mega excited for Haru no Carnival and Go! Princess to come out. I'm so excited to see the design for the Go! Princess Cures too! I also think the theme for Go! Princess is probably going to be royalty and jewels. CureHibiki (talk) 11:44, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I THINK we will see the designs of Go! Princess Cures leaked in about 2 - 3 weeks time. But that's only my guess.CureHibiki (talk) 12:05, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for finding the news. I'm probably asking for trouble but I added the show to the navigation menu along with the movie you sourced Shadowneko (talk) 15:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) use the template please there's a stubs template for a reason! don't just add the category(in fact never add the category)...please use the template Shadowneko (talk) 10:01, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Do you not know what a stub is? Shesh the articles you added those to are pretty much full pages. Shadowneko (talk) 15:54, November 28, 2014 (UTC) wiki would like to be part my little wiki you can upload fan art only to your talk page in my wikia http://heart-ponding-pretty-cure.wikia.com/wiki/Heart_Pounding_Pretty_Cure_Wiki Go! Princess Pretty cure songs We aren't supposed to create the song pages until the lyrics are out. You should ask an admin first before creating Go! Princess pages.CureHibiki (talk) 12:22, December 31, 2014 (UTC) All screenshots must be clean(as if you didn't know) shesh. what am I gonna do with you? I think nothing this time but just a warning: As per the rules all screenshots must be clean. This means no subtitles on JP text on them. Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 15:42, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Opening title of Go! Princess Hey, just to let you know, it's "Go!" and not "GO!" in the title. I have no idea where you got "GO!" from. CureHibiki (talk) 10:54, January 20, 2015 (UTC) why are you making duplicate pages? I thought you were cooler than this. A page for this character already exists under Glasan and anyone can try to rename things but I like to discuss stuff like that first. Shadowneko (talk) 14:06, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, I deleted the "Grasun" page. CureHibiki (talk) 14:08, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :well don't duplicate things! We have a rename option(under the arrow next to edit) that anyone can use on those pages for a reason but I do like to discuss the finer points of translating names and renaming pages. In this case it's gone though almost the whole series this way so it's gonna be a nice long chat with the translators. If we've protected something from being renamed ask us about it...specifically me since I'm usually the one that does that kind of stuff. I've had vandals who do not agree with my naming policy do this alot to get around my page protection which usually leads to a ban. Since you've done mostly useful edits I just felt like this time you get a warning...ok? I've reverted all the templates for now too Shadowneko (talk) 14:25, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Profile thingy just of Mirage and her Cure form? Hey, saw the latest picture you added on Queen Mirage's page and I'm planning on creating a fan series about Cure Mirage and I want a profile consisting of just Mirage and Cure Mirage (without Queen Mirage basically). Could you do that for me? I'm not really good with this sort of stuff. CureHibiki (talk) 10:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC)